


Feliz Navidad

by YariChan



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys In Love, Elena and Naomi are also dating but shhhh, Fluff, Fluffy, HOW DO YOU TAG THINGS, M/M, Mateo and Gabe being adorables little dorks, Navidad related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan
Summary: Despite the failure of Elena's plan, Mateo end up having a great Navidad after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is just my second fanfic in english and it's not my first lenguage so pretty please if you see any mistakes let me know! 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Mateo was returning home that night with Marlene and his mother. He sighed. It could have been one of the funniest nochebuenas he ever had, but all end up bust,and despite Elena efforts, everyone returned to their own quarter of the village.  He would have loved spend the whole night with Elena, Naomi and of course Gabe. He even asked him to come to his house, but it seemed that even in nochebuena all the guards had to be in the palace.

They were almost home when Elena and the parranda happens, of course the princess wouldn’t gave up that easily. It seems that most of the town was already there, and Isabel’s friend too, singing happily to the rhythm of Elena’s guitar. They were given a candle, like everyone else, and then the apology came. He remained next to his mother, his eyes staring to Gabe most of the time. Then they arrived where Naomi and her father were, and finally even Doña Paloma joined them.  The way was now clear, to the palace they were going! They hardly fit in the yard of the palace but it didn’t matter at all, because that was the first time that all the village got to celebrate together, and the first nochebuena with their rightful heir to the throne in forty-one years.

A few hours later, little by little, the people began to return to their houses, clearing the yard.  Only Cristina, her father, Naomi, Gabe, Mateo and his mother remained in the palace as they were invited to spend the night on it. Mateo was exhausted and sleepy but before he could even put a foot inside the palace, Gabe grabed him by the hand. They were left alone at the yard.

“So… What a day, right?” Gabe asked, trying to start a little conversation while he sat on the front stair

“Indeed” Mateo answered, sitting next to him. “Although I’m still ashamed for our attitude today…”

“Forget it Mateo, no one is upset anymore” Said Gabe giving a caring smile to the wizard.

“I guess you’re right” Gabe smiles were contagious, so he ended up smiling too.

“That’s the face I like” Gabe voiced, standing up and searching for something inside of his uniform jacket. “This is for you, Mateo.” Gabe pulled out a little box, wraped in a navidad theme paper. “I hope you like it.”

“But… Oh my…” Mateo started babbling, grabbing the box in his hands. “I didn’t get you anything… I knew I was forgetting something!”

“Hey, it’s ok” Gabe interrupted Mateo’s words, grabbing him by his cheeks. “Being with you on nochebuena it’s just the gift I need.” He saw almost all of Mateo’s face turning pink.  Gabe pressed a sweet kiss on the wizard forehead. “Come on, open up your present”

Mateo started to unwrap the paper, finding a cute little wood box, when he opens it there was a precious bracelet inside. It was brown and it had some golden thread braided to it.  

“This is beautiful, Gabe” Mateo whispers putting the bracelet on. It fits perfectly.

“Not as beautiful as you” Gabe grabs Mateo by his hand and made him stand up in front of him. They stared into each other’s eyes for a bit and then, finally, Gabe leaned into Mateo to connect their lips.  The bells began to ring, it was already midnight.

“Feliz navidad, Gabe”

“Feliz navidad, Mateo”


End file.
